whosyourdaddyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby
The Baby is a primary character in Who's Your Daddy. The Baby's objective is to kill himself before 4:00 PM, when the Mother comes home, making the Daddy win. The Baby spawns in the Baby Room in his crib, which is upstairs. Alongside the crib, there are also the Baby Toys. The Baby can kill himself in a lot of ways: * Poisoning: The Baby can poison himself by eating Batteries, Bleach, Window Cleaners, Soap, the Soap Bar, Trash, Foam Balls, and most importantly, Glass. Glass can be broken into Glass Shards, which if eaten by the Baby, kill him very fast, barely giving any time for the Daddy to react. The Baby turns green in every case. * Dousing and Burning: The Baby can douse himself with the Gasoline found in the Garage. This doesn't poison the Baby, but it colours him blue. That gives the Daddy a sign that he doused himself. Now, the Baby must find the closest Candle, either in the Kitchen or the Living Room, so he can light himself on fire. When the Baby does this, he will sparke, scream and slowly become black (no racism included). * Drowning: The Baby can drown in the Bath Tub, the Toilets, the Pool, the Shower or even the sinks. His colour will slowly become purple, because of his Oxygen lowering. In the shower, the Baby doesn't turn purple, but rather black. * Crashing the Car: The Baby can grab the Car Key and enter the car. When he enters, he has to put it in the Ignition, then turn off the Parking Brake, move the Gear Selector, the press the Gas Pedal. When the does this, the car will crash into the wall it's facing at, killing the Baby due to the explosion radius. * Exploding the Toaster: The Baby can grab the Toaster Plug, and putting it into an outlet close to a water source. When he does this, if he is in the downstairs Bathroom, he can either: put it directly in the Toilet, or turn on the Bathtub and wait for it to fill up, then putting the Toaster in it, exploding and killing the Baby. * Freezing: The Baby can enter the Fridge in the Kitchen. When he does this, he will slowly die, because of the breeze. He will also turn blue. * Ovening: The Baby can enter the Oven in the Kitchen, turn on the middle knob and closing the Oven. When he does this, he will turn black, and then die because of the heat. The same thing happens with the cooktops. The Baby can turn them on, and slowly die. * Dying in the Washing Machine: The Baby can drop from the Bedroom Vent into the upper Laundry Vent, giving him an opportunity to turn on the Washing Machines, enter and closing them, and then slowly wait to die as the Washing Machines rotate. He will also turn black. * Electrocuting: The Baby can electrocute himself, by taking either a Fork or a Knife, and shoving it into an Outlet. The Outlet must not be covered. There are also tons of Outlets all around the house. The Baby's Stamina is a white circle. It slowly disappears if the Baby starts running. The less it is, the less he can run. The Baby's Health is a green circle. If he poisons himself, it will slowly disappear. The Baby's view is also affected, making him see trippy and rainbow colours. The Baby can hold less items than the Dad, mostly dangerous items.